Believer
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [Chap 01] Sebuah Ikatan yang tidak terbayangkan /ShuuxEichi/BL/AU/Hanahaki Byou/Maaf Summary Absud, tak bisa bikin akunya/
1. Chapter 1

~ **Believer** ~

.

.

SQ series milik tsukinoPro

Story by me

Genre : humor, fluff, angst, family, hurt, ooc, AU, plus Typo

Tema : Hanahaki Soulmate

Pairing : Shuu Izumi x Eichi Horimiya

Summary : Sebuah ikatan yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya

.

don't **like** , don't **read**

.

 **chapter 1**

"Eichi, tolong dong temani aku kencan buta~" Ucap surai pirang sebari memegang pemuda bermata _Emerald_ di hadapannya ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di taman kampus

"Tsubasa- _kun_ , kitakan punya _soulmate_ masing-masing, kenapa harus ikut kencan buta segala?" Tanyanya sebari melepaskan lengannya dari lelaki yang di panggil Tsubasa itu.

"Oh ayolah, Eichi~ Siapa tau dengan ikut kencan buta ini. Kita lebih cepat menemukan _Soulmate_ kita, ngak bosen kamu menjomblo terus?" Ucapan Tsubasa mungkin akan menusuk para _jomblowers_ dari pada Eichi.

Sekarang mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Seperti kau akan menikahinya saja Tsubasa- _kun_ ," Balasnya _Sweatdrop_.

"Lalu kenapa aku? setauku populasi di jurusanmu banyak," Tambahnya heran mengingat Oukui Tsubasa -- _lengkapnya_ \-- masuk jurusan Ekonomi, sedangkan dirinya masuk jurusan _Broadcasting_.

"Soalnya mereka sibuk sih, dan ada juga yang menolak macam kau barusan... Jadi, Aku mohon Eichi!" Lalu dengan licik menggunakan _Puppy_ _Eye's_ andalannya.

"Ba- baiklah, baiklah aku ikut" Jawabnnya pasrah tidak kuat dengan tatapannya.

"Yey~ _Thank_ _you_ Eichi~ _Daisuki_ ~! entar ku traktir deh~" Sebari memeluk pemuda di sampingnya dengan tertawa senang.

"Memangnya kencan buta itu kapan, Tsubasa- _kun_?"

"...Hari ini" jawabnya polos.

"... EEEEHHHH?!!!!!"

Sontak saja beberapa orang di taman melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan heran saat Eichi berteriak. Sadar akan dimana dia sekarang, Eichi langsung membungkukkan badan sebari mengucapkan maaf berbagai arah karena telah mengganggu.

"Hehehe..." Dengan enaknya Tsubasa tersenyum jahil kearah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Jangan ketawa Tsubasa- _kun_!" sambil menyembunyikan muka yang memerah dengan kedua tanganya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

_

.

.

.

Lokasi kencan butanya adalah tempat Karaoke yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

5 Adam pencari sang Hawa sejati merekapun mulai memasuki ruangan sesuai yang di janjikan.

Sebenarnya, untuk sistem _Soulmate_ itu sendiri masing-masing memiliki tanda istimewa berupa _Soul_ - _link_ yang tercetak di tubuh. Beberapa ada yang tersembunyi, misalnya tertutup pakaian. atau juga terlihat jelas, misalnya di muka atau telapak tangan.

"Wah...! lihat teman-teman! Para Juliet sudah menunggu calon romeo mereka yang beruntung malam ini... Hai, Manis~~" Ucap Tsubasa ketika membuka kamar yang telah di pesan mereka demi acara tersebut sebari _wink_

"Berhenti menggoda mereka Okui! Ntar kita gagal dapet juliet kami gegara kamu embat semuanya!" Lalu di sambut hangat suara tawa dari masing-masing orang.

Setelah itu para Adam masuk dan mulai menempati sofa yang empuk berbentuk U cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Di meja pun tersedia beberapa microfon yang cukup di nyanyikan berempat. Para wanita duduk di sebelah bagian kanan sedangkan para pria duduk di sebelah kiri. Para Adam pun mulai memesan makanan melalui telepon yang tersedia di tempat karaoke. -- _maklum_ _lapar_ \--

"Baiklah! Sebelum makanan datang, mari kita mulai sesi acara perkenalan. Di mulai dari Romeo tampan ini~" Ucapnya Tsubasa seraya host acara di TV apalagi, dirinya menggunakan microfone dan duduk di tengah yang di apit oleh salah satu wanita dan Eichi.

"Nah, di mulai dari tua dulu!" Lanjutnya yang membuat Eichi kaget karena dia pikir, Tsubasa yang akan mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Eh?!... Baiklah, aku Horimiya Eichi. Tingkat 2 jurusan _Broadcasting_ , _yoroshiku_." Sebari tersenyum canggung.

"Wwaahhh~~~ Horimiya- _san_! Nanti kalau sudah kerja, aku boleh dong daftar jadi artis~" Ucap salah satu hawa yang ada di samping Tsubasa.

"Hahaha... Nanti bisa di bicarakan." Balas Eichi sungkan.

"Dan Eichi lahir 15 desember dan sangat menyukai _Grend_ _kare_ dan _soul_ - _link_ nya berada di--Hmp!!" seketika mulut Tsubasa di bungkam paksa oleh Eichi menggunakan _snack_ _mabou_ mikinya yang Kebetulan terbawa di tasnya, awalnya mau di makan untuk pengganjal perut.

"Tsubasa- _kun_ ~ bukannya informasi itu terlalu pribadi untuk di bicarakan~" Sambil tersenyum seram.

Pemuda bermata Madu itu segera menelan makanan yang di mulutnya dan nyegir lalu berkata "Hehehe~ Maaf Eichi, aku kebablasan."

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Shuu-san!"

"Aaahh... Aku Izumi Shu, jurusan Managemen Ekonomi Tingkat 1, _yoroshiku_."

"Izumi... Izumi-san anak pemilik perusaha terbesar di jepang itu?!" Ucap salah satu wanita di ujung kanan kaget. Sontak saja para wanita menyerbu Shuu.

"Udah woy Okui! Lu mau kita tidak dapat kesempatan!" ucap salah satu Adam yang belum di perkenal kan.

"Ehehehe~~ baiklah yang selanjutnya cowok yang protes barusan Yudai dan di sebelahnya Takashi dan mereka satu jurusan ma aku" Sebari mengenalkan dua lelaki yang berada di ujung kiri.

" _Yoroshiku_!"

"Nah, di persilahkan pada _Lady's_ mengenalkan diri."

"Namaku Akane dan di sampingku ada Yuki, Hazuki. Shuzuhara dan Yayoi. Kami semua satu jurusan di Akuntansi." Sebari mengenalkan seluruh temannya.

" _Yoroshiku_!"

"Kalian tidak mengenalkan diri masing-masing?" Tanya Eichi.

"Hahaha... Soalnya sudah di perkenalkan Oleh Akane- _chan_. Jadi kami pikir tak perlu mengenalkan diri." Ucap gadis sepundak yang bernama Yayoi.

Selanjutnyan acara di teruskan dengan bincang-bincang ringan. Eichi sempat heran kenapa para Juliet ke toilet bersama. Kemudian acara di selingin oleh nyanyian yang membuat semakin meriah.

"Mari kita main _Ousama_ _game_!" Ucap Yudai semangat.

"Ah! Aku setujuh!" Lalu gadis itu membawa gelas yang berisi beberapa sumpit.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai"

Masing-masing orang mengambil satu sumpit dan melihat ujungnya.

semua orang menatap ujung sumpit itu sebentar dan menyembunyikannya.

"Aku pingin tau siapa Ousama nya di _ronde_ pertama."

"sepertinya aku." ucap Shuu seraya memperlihatkan sumpit bertuliskan _Ousama_.

"Perintahnya apa Izumi?" tanya yudai penasaran.

"Eeerr... bagaimana kalau nomer 5 bilang ' _meong_ ' saja." lalu tersenyum.

Eichi yang memegang nomer 5 langsung memerah malu. Tanpa di sadari Yudai berada tepat di sebelah kiri shuu segera menyikutnya.

"Ayo, Horimiya- _san_ perintahnya mudah~"

"Uuunngg... Baiklah." lalu mulai mempersiapkan diri,

"Me... _meong_ ~" dengan wajah memerah padam dan mengepal tangan selayaknya kucing, sukses membuat para gadis menjerit senang. Sedangkan para lelaki tidak menyangka kalau eichi melakukan perintah _ousama_ di luar dugaan, yang berakhir membuat dirinya menang telak.

Ketika _ronde_ terakhir, anak tunggal dari perusahaan terkemuka itu di buat sukses membayar sewa tempat dan makanan oleh hukuman Tsubasa, karena nilainya kurang dari 100 saat bernyayi

Dengan hati gembira mereka pulang dengan isi dompet yang masih utuh.

Shuu menyuruh yang lain pulang duluan karena mengurus biayanya.

"Tau gini, mending minta tambah." Celetuk takashi membuat semuanya berada di luar gedung tertawa.

"Dasar lelaki _kere_ " ucap akane sinis.

"Alah, kayak _lu_ ngak seneng di traktir saja." lalu perang mulut it berlanjut sambil mereka pergi.

"kalian duluan saja. aku harus pergi ke mini market dulu. " Ucap Eichi, sebari menunjuk sebelah yang berseblahan dengan tempat karaoke.

"Oke eichi~"

"Dah, Horimiya- _san_ "

segera saja Eichi ke mini market membeli peralatan mandi yang sudah habis. saat hendak pulang pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"Eh?! Izumi- _kun_ belum pulang?" Tanya Eichi bingung, dia 100% yakin dirinya lumayan lama di mini market -- _maklum_ , _lagi_ _krisis_ _anak_ _kossan_ _akhir_ _bulan_ , _nyari_ _yang_ _harganya murah-_ -

"hahaha... tadi mbak-mbak jaga kasir bertanya macam-macam, jadi lama... semua sudah pergi ya?" sebari tertawa lembut.

"Hahaha... tentu saja, jarang-jarang ada _Ikemen_ yang bayarin... maaf ya, gara-gara tsubasa- _kun_. Izumi- _kun_ harus mentraktir kami." Agak canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup senang ikut bermain seperti ini." Balasnya dengan senyum.

Langsung saja mereka beranjak dari tempat berdiri dan melangkah maju ke stasiun di ujung jalan.

"Oh ya, Izumi--"

"Panggil saja Shuu." Potongnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu, Izu--Shuu- _kun_ bisa panggil aku Eichi."

"Baiklah Eichi." masih tersenyum.

Malam ini, suhu udara Tokyo lumayan menembus kulit. Bulan sangat bersinar terang di langit bersama bintang.

Hanya sedikit pejalan kaki di jalanan kota.

"Eichi, kau tak membawa sarung tangan?" Tanya Shuu melihat Eichi menghangatkan tangan dengan nafasnya.

"Eh?! Ahahahaha iya... aku terburu-buru tadi pagi." Sambil menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja punyaku." Dengan cepat melepas sebelah sarung tangannya.

"Eh?! tidak papa, nanti Izu--Shuu- _kun_ kedinginan." Menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau begini." Tangan Eichi yang sebelah kanan memakai sarungnya kemudian Shuu memegang sebelah tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. Refleks Eichi panik, karena secara tiba-tiba Shuu menggandeng tangannya. membuat muka Eichi memerah padam.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" Ucap Eichi berbisik. Genggaman tangan Shuu semakin Erat,

"Tidak apa-apa... hari ini jalan lumayan sepi." dan menggeret Eichi berjalan lagi.

"uuhhhggg... Shuu- _kun_ tidak di jemput su--"

Ucapan Eichi terpotong saat ada mobil berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

"Shuu- _sama_ , saya sudah bilang akan menjemput anda." Terlihat pria rapih serba hitam itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Shuu.

"Aku ingin pulang dengan temanku."

"Tapi saya di perintahkan Tuan untuk menjemput dan mengantar ke manapun anda pergi." Ucapnya cemas.

"Ah, Eichi... ini _Shitsuji_ ( _Bulter_ ) keluargaku, namanya --"

"Waaahhh~ _Shitsuji_ asli~ keren banget! orang inggris kan?! Claude - _san_!" genggaman merekapun terlepas, di gantikan Eichi yang nampak menyalami _shitsuji_ Shuu.

"Maaf, sayang sekali... saya orang jepang asli, nama saya Haizuki Fumihiko."

"Yaaahhh... tapi boleh aku foto anda?!" segera mengeluarkan _smartphonenya_.

"Tentu. jika Shuu- _sama_ mengijinkan." segera saja Eichi memberikan kode.

"Shuu- _kun_ ~~" sebari mengepalkan tandanya memohon seperti bocah yang ingin di belikan mainan baru.

"Iya boleh."

Dengan cepat Eichi memotret Haizuki dari berbagai sudut layaknya fotografer profesional.

"Pastinya sebagai Shitsuji harus serba bisa dan _royal_!" Ucap Eichi berbinar-binar.

"Tentu, Tuan, keluarga kami merupakan _Shitsuji_ _royal_ dari generasi ke generasi." Menjawab dengan tenang.

"Keren banget! ... Ah?! aku lupa mengenalkan diri. namaku Horimiya Eichi, _Yoroshiku_!" Sadar dengan kesalahannya.

"Horimiya- _sama_ orangnya menarik ya" Ucap lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Hahahaha... tidak kok, malah teman-temanku sering bilang aku _rempong_." sambil tertawa canggung.

"Tidak juga, Shuu- _sama_ menahan tawanya seperti itu ketika Anda bertanya tentang pekerjaan saya." Sambil menatap Shuu yang di belakang Eichi.

Terlihat Shuu memunggungi mereka sebari menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Sontak saja membuat Eichi malu, apalagi di sekitar mereka beberapa orang pejalan kaki lain melihat kelakuan Eichi barusan. Dan membuat muka Pemilik _Zamrud_ itu memerah tomat juga mengeluarkan _Imagener_ Kepulan asap dari kepalanya.

"Shuu- _kun_! jangan tertawa!" Sudah kehabisan kata-kata memarahi pemuda yang berbeda setahun dengannya.

"Habisnya Eichi semangat sekali... hihihi... sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya." Masih menutup mulutnya sedikit dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja!" sebelum langkah Eichi menjauh sebelah tangannya di tahan oleh shuu.

"Maaf Eichi, aku cuman bercanda... sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarmu" Sebari tersenyum lembut.

" Ti-tidak usah Shuu- _kun_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri... bisa kau lepaskan?" merasa risih.

"Aku memaksa, tidak boleh kah?" makin kuat menggengam tangan Eichi.

"Ba-baiklah aku mengalah" sebari menundukkan muka menahan malu.

"Baiklah, Haizuki- _san_ kita pulang." lalu mereka hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, dengan sigap Haizuki membukakan pintu.

"Baik!" lalu segera menuju stir mobil dan mulai berjalan.

"maaf kalau ini terdengar agak tidak sopan, kenapa Shuu- _sama_ memberikan sebelah sarung tangannya ke Horimiya- _sama_?" sambil melihat kaca mobil.

"Karena Eichi bilang kedinginan." Balasnya jujur

"Ku mohon jangan salah paham Haizuki- _san_! Shuu- _kun_ yang memaksa memakai sarung tangannya!" Haizuki tersenyum melihat reaksi Eichi yang panik dan memerah padam.

"Jangan tertawa Shuu-kun!"

Pria berkacamata itu senang melihat tuan mudanya kembali tersenyum lepas setelah sepeninggalan Nyonya besar.

'Aku harap Nyonya besar melihat ini di surga.' Tersenyum sedih.

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **Entah napa chapter ini membosankan ya d awal. Maklum chapter 1** **Next, ku coba meditasi nyari plot dramanya.** **btw, ini aku publish d wattpad.** **chapter 2'y masih proses. klo kebelet bisa baca d akun wattpadku "Kaho07".** **chapter 2 d ffn entar nyusul klo dah selesai chapter 3 d sana /yah.** **.** **.** **See You~** **.**

 **.**

 **~Salam Yukiko-chan~**


	2. chapter 2

~ **Believer** ~

.

.

SQ series milik tsukinoPro

Story by me

Genre : humor, fluff, angst, family, hurt, ooc, AU, plus Typo

Tema : Hanahaki Soulmate

Pairing : Shuu Izumi x Eichi Horimiya

Summary : Sebuah ikatan yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya

.

don't **like** , don't **read**

.

 **chapter** 2

"Eichi! Ayo kita makan di kantin!" Ucap lelaki bersurai pirang itu setengah berbisik, namun tidak di gubris oleh pemilik mata Emerald tersebut yang masih asik di dunianya sendiri ( _bengong_ ).

"Eichi, Woi! _Lu_ masih hidup kagak?!" Kali ini suara Tsubasa makin meninggi dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya langsung refleks berucap.

"Ssshhhuuuttt!!! Jangan berisik! Ini perpustakaan!!" Dan hanya di balas dengan tertawa pahit.

Karena tidak di dengar, Tsubasa segera menggeret Eichi keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Eh? Tsubasa- _kun_... kapan kau datang, dan kenapa aku di geret gini?" Tanya bingung karena baru sadar telah berjalan keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

"Astaga Eichi!!! Aku dari perpustakaan memanggil memanggil namamu! tapi, kau terus saja _bengong_!" mulai kesal dan menghentak-hentak kakinya.

"Ah, maaf Tsubasa- _kun_... aku sedang ada pikiran." Beraut muka sedih.

"Ada apa Eichi, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." dan mulai berhenti di menuruni tangga karena merasa khawatir, tidak biasanya _Senpai_ sekaligus teman terbaiknya bersedih.

"Ja-jadi gini... AAARRRGGG!!! AKU NGAK BISA!" lalu menutupi mukanya yang susah jadi kepiting rebus, untungnya tidak ada orang di sekitarnya.

"CERITA KAGAK?! ATAU _GUE_ JITAK _LU_!" Langsung kesal seketika.

"Tsubasa- _kun_ kok gitu?!" Kaget setengah mati.

"Habis _lu_ nyebelin banget, sumpah!"

"Ba-baiklah... Jadi gini." Eichi mulai menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya kemarin dan meneruskan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1.

"Kita awalnya pulang bareng, tau-tau Shuu- _kun_ bertanya kenapa aku tidak memakai sarung tanganku di cuaca yang dingin. Aku beritau kalau aku lupa membawa. Aku ngak duga kalau Shuu- _kun_ akan menggandeng tanganku. Memberikan kehangatan tangannya." Ucapnya malu setengah mati menceritakannya sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh wow Eichi, kamu beruntung di gandeng ma Shuu-san~~" Goda Tsubasa sebari menyengol sikunya ke perut Eichi.

"Jangan menggodaku Tsubasa- _kun_!! Aku beneran ngak bisa nolak kemarin!!" Makin malu dan hampir nangis.

"Oke-oke, trus gimana lanjutannya. Kalau cuman gandengan sih, ku yakin bukan itu yang mengganggumu" Memang benar pria pirang itu sohibnya, tau kalau bukan hal tersebut yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Mmmnnn... Nah, setelah di antar naik mobil Shuu- _kun_. Trus dia minta nomerku."

"Oke, itu terdengar wajar. Aku juga punya nomer Shuu- _san_."

"Malamnya kita saling Chatting. Di akhir obrolan kami sebelum tidur. Tu-tulisannya... Begini." dan membuka Smartphone bernuansa biru itu dan membuka e-mail terakhirnya.

 _[From: Eichi_

 _Subject: Oyasumi_

 _Eichi,nanti bisakah kita makan siang bersama, aku juga ingin meminjamkan DVD yang ingin kau pinjam juga, siang ini ya]_

Dan pemuda yang lahir di bulan Agustus itu membacanya baik-baik. Oke, bagi pemuda yang benci serangga macam dirinya. Isi email pemuda bermata biru yang di kirimkan ke seniornya sangatlah normal.

Kenapa dia bersikap berlebihan gini?

Dengan tersenyum jahil kearah pemuda berambut coklat itu yang sedang berteriak geje, malu setengah mampus. Niatan nistapun terbesit di pikirannya.

"Kelakuanmu kayak cewek yang akhirnya di notis ma gebetan~" lalu mulai cekikikan, sontak membuat lawan bicaranya kelabakan.

"Te-tentu saja ngak Tsubasa- _kun_!!" Membantahnya, dan mulai berjalan ke kantin dengan langkah yang cepat. Berharap bisa meninggalkan Junior kurang ajarnya.

"Jadi beneran suka nih ma Shuu- _san_ ~~ Ciiyyee~ langsung _Tsun_ - _tsun_ ~~" Mengikuti langkah cepat Eichi.

"Hentikan itu Tsubasa- _kun_!! Mana mungkin aku su-su-su-- pokoknya bukan! Ini pasti cuman kagum!" masih tetap membantah fakta yang ada.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah loh~ nih ku bawa kaca~" sebari memberikan cermin saku yang di bawanya.

"Uuuggghhh..." memang benar, wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya tomat busuk.

"Sudahlah, terima kenyataan... Siapa tau, dia beneran _Soulmatemu_. Mengingat, reaksi seseorang yang bertemu belahan jiwanya ada yang seperti itu." lalu memegang bahu bermata _Zamrud_ itu dan mengembalikan _Smartphonenya_ ketika mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk kantin.

"Semoga kau beruntung ya~" Lalu segera kabur.

Eichi terdiam membeku, tidak mengerti kenapa di tinggal oleh Tsubasa. Bukannya tadi pemuda bermata madu itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Kembali, bahunya merasakan sentuhan hangat dan itu bukan berasal dari kouhai menyebalkan yang tega meninggalkannya. Tetapi lengan milik Izumi Shuu yang telah membuatnya gagal fokus seharian ini.

"Shu--Shuu- _kun_! Ke-kenapa ada di sini?!" Tanyanya kaget, pemuda bermata blue sky itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah, meski raut mukanya kelihatan lelah --kelihatannya habis berlari--. Ekspresinya masihlah terlihat jelas bingung dengan lontaran kata Eichi.

"Bukannya kau ingin makan siang denganku tadi." sebari memperlihatkan layar Smartphonenya yang berwarna silver.

 _[From : Eichi_

 _Subject : Re:Oyasumi_

 _Baiklah, aku mau makan siang bersamamu! Bagaimana kalau sekarang! Aku juga sekarang sedang berjalan ke kantin nih~ ]_

Dalam hati, Eichi ingin sekali mengutuk perbuatan Tsubasa yang telah seenak Udel balas email dari Shuu. Dan apa-apaan tuh anak pake emot ciuman gitu. 'Awas kalau ketemu, tuh anak tak jadiin bubur!' batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk. Sepertinya kita akan menghalangi pintu masuk." lalu tersenyum lembut sebari mendorong Eichi ke dalam.

"Eichi, apa sebenarnya kau tidak mau makan siang denganku? Sepertinya yang membelas pesanku tadi itu bukan kau ya?" Tanyanya ketika mereka sedang mengantri memesan makanan.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku mau makan bersamamu. Meski tadi yang membalas pesanmu itu Tsubasa- _kun_... Aku senang Shuu-kun datang." Lalu tersenyum lembut.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai mereka bisa memesan makanan yang ingin di makan.

"Wah... Ada menu spesial Mapo Tofu~~ makanan yang pas sekali dengan cuaca yang dingin nih Shuu- _kun_ ~" Ucap Eichi dengan raut senang sebari menunjuk kearah daftar menu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pesan itu." terlihat tertarik

"Eh, ini pedas banget loh... Ngak papa?" Balasnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga lumayan penasaran.".

"Bentar aku pesankan saja, Bibi~ pesan 2 Mapo Tofu~~ jadi--" Ketika Eichi hendak mengambil dompetnya untuk membayar bagiannya. Namun di tahan Shuu. "Biar aku yang bayar." Ucapnya.

"Eh, tapi..." Eichi merasa keberatan di bayar oleh pemuda kaya di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang hari ini Eichi mau menemaniku makan siang. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku atas hiburan kemarin." sebari memberika beberapa lembar Yen ke bibi kantin.

"Uuuggghhh!!! Sudah ku bilang lupakan Shuu-kun!!" kembali memerah padam sebari menundukkan wajah.

"Ya ampun~ kalian begitu serasi~" Ucap bibi kantin jahil sebari membawa pesanan mereka.

"Namanya juga masih muda~ manis-manis gitu~" ucap wanita yang berada di samping Eichi.

Ucapan kedua wanita yang membicarakan reaksinya membuat Eichi makin memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Dan segera mengambil pesanannya lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk di susul Shuu.

"Shuu-kun... Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku kan malu!" Protesannya lalu duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela dan segera menaruh nampannya.

"Iya habis reaksimu lucu, hehehe..." sebari ketawa jahil lalu duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"I-itadakimasu!" dengan gugup memakan pesanannya.

"Itadakimasu." shuu pun ikut memakan pesanannya sebari tersenyum melihat reaksi Eichi.

Reaksi umum ketika seseorang memakan makanan pedas adalah kaget plus berair matanya, merupakan hal yang biasa bagi kebanyakan orang. Terutama kedua pria tampan inj yang baru saja memakan masakan yang terkenal nerakanya --saking pedasnya--

Reaksi Eichi sudah pasti heboh, meski sudah beberapa kali memesan. Namun dirinya belum terbiasa dengan tusukan pedas di lidah yang membuat tubuh menghangat sedingin apapun cuacanya. Apalagi kalau dalam keadaan panas. Sedangkan Shuu agak kaget dan mengeluarkan tetesan air di sudut matanya, menandakan dia kepedasan. Dan menutup mulutnya sambil batuk ringan. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu panik melihat reaksi Shuu.

"Shu-shuu- _kun_! Wwwaaa!!! Wwaaa!!! Ini minum dulu!!!" sebari menyodorkan Shuu Air.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ngak apa-apa, aku cuman kaget karena pedasnya beda dengan bayanganku Ohok!" Ucapnya sebari batuk di sela-sela ucapannya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Ta-tapi kamu sampai batuk gitu!!!" Panik dan masih memegang gelas berisi air putih d tangan kanannya.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa, ayo lanjut makan saja. Terima kasih telah khawatir Eichi." lalu mengambil gelas di tangan Eichi segera meminumnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Kemudian melanjutkan makan. Lidahnya kembali terbakar oleh rasa kuah pedang yang tajam di indra perasanya. Keduanya makan dengan sedikit kehebohan. Lalu saling tersenyum melihat masing-masing teman makannya.

Kucuran keringat dan air mata plus ingus, tak henti-hentinya berhenti mengalir.

Sungguh lucu.

Tanpa di duga air dalam gelaspun bergerak tidak teratur, bukan berasal dari gerakan keduanya. Eichi dan Shuu langsung melihat sekitar, semua yang ada di kanti berlarian panik bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Ge-gempa" Ucap pemuda bermata Emerald itu panik.

Getaran di bumi, sepersekian detikpun makin membesar. Dengan cepat Shuu menarik Eichi ke bawah kolong meja untuk berlindung. Namun karena ukuran badan mereka yang masuk katagori besar, sangatlah sulit melindungi beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Apalagi keduanya duduk persis di samping kaca kantin. Bisa saja pecahannya mengenai mereka. Shuu segera mengambil tindakan memeluk Eichi di dekapannya. Eichi sangatlah panik luar biasa di peluk oleh Shuu. Kepalanya sendiri terkubur dalam pada dada bidangnya. Aroma Mint langsung tercium kuat dalam lubang hidungnya. Sangat kuat sekali memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma percampuran antara sedikit pedas dan dingin tengah menari-nari indah. Tak membiarkan satupun Oksigen ataupun karbondioksida yang keluar maupun terhirup dari hidungnya. Membuat muka Eichi kembali memanas. Pemuda 3 centi lebih pendek darinya, kini mengeratkan pelukannya semakin kuat, seolah-olah dirinya barang yang paling berharga, dan tak ingin terjadi hal buruk terhadapnya. Seiring getaran bumi yang tidak kunjung mereda. Keduanya di buat kembali panik, ketika terdengar beberapa retakan di samping. Shuu menggeratkan pelukannya keras. Pemuda berkelahiran bulan Desember itu kaget untuk kesekian kalinya. Apalagi dekapan yang makin erat. Jantungnyapun makin berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur kembali dari dahinya.

Bukan, bukan karena rasa Mapo Tofu masih terasa di indra pengecap Mata Emerald itu

Melainkan dekapan pemuda bulan Juni yang membuat suhu badannya meningkat. Apalagi, detakan jantungnya radomnya mungkin makin Bertambah kecepatannya.Tak membiarkan si pemilik jantung untuk menenangkannya. Pastilah pemuda berambut platinum itu bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Dan membuat Eichi kembali malu. Bagaimana bisa dia salah tingkah kepada orang yang baru di kenalnya.

Hampir sekitar 31 detik, gempa pun berhenti mengguncang Tokyo. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar merekapun segera keluar dan mulai meninggalkan kantin. Tak ada yang menyadari. Atau bahkan di antara mereka memberitahu kedua lelaki tampan yang masih saja bersembunyi dari meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dan keduanya masihlah dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Dengan keberanian yang kuat, lelaki bermarga Horimiya itu menari baju belakang Shuu sambil berkata dengan gugup.

"Shu... Shuu-kun, sepertinya gempanya sudah mereda." agak tidak begitu jelas karena kepalanya sendiri terlalu dalam di dekapan pemuda satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Ah, maaf Eichi! Kau tak apa-apa?!" Segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Keadaan Eichi sangatlah berantakan. Keringat dingin masihlah mengucur deras, pipinya tentu masih merah. Suara jantungnya makin terdengar jelas di pendengaran Shuu. Nafasnya tergesah-gesah mengambil oksigen. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Eichi untuk membalas pertanyaan Shuu.

"I-iya... Tak... Tak papa Shuu-kun." Sebari tersenyum berucap ke lawan bicara. Akhirnya setelah menenangkan diri mukanya berangsung-angsung normal. Mereka mulai berdiri dari bawah meja.

Pemuda berzodiak gemini itu merasa bersalah akibat ulahnya tadi. Dan mulai membatu menghapus beberapa keringat dingin yang masih menempel dengan sapu tangannya. Membuat Eichi memerah karena kouhainya membatu membenarkan dirinya. Yang benar-benar berantakan. Pipinyapun bersemu merah kembali.

'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?' batinnya.

"Hahaha... Kau memerah lagi Eichi. Lucu sekali." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Degupan jantungnya kembali berpacu kencang. Lalu membuat teringatlah ucapan Tsubasa beberapa saat lalu terngiang kembali di kepalanya.

"Jadi, beneran suka nih sama shuu-san."

Kata 'Mungkin' adalah kalimat tidak pasti yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

"Baiklah Eichi, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini membeli minuman dingin agar kau tenang." setelah beres membantu Eichi, Shuu mengeretnya ke tempat mesin kalengan di luar kantin. Untuk sekalian mengganti suasana.

"Kau ingin apa Eichi?" lalu bertanya ke lelaki berambut marun merah ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan mesin.

"Aku teh saja." Menundukkan kepala sebari menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Ada perasaan ganjil yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi tenggorokannya mulai terasa panas dan gatal tak tertahankan. Namun di tahan Eichi. Sungguh, seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya yang ingin segera di muntahkan saat itu juga.

"Eichi ini teh mu." Ucap Shuu, tampak jelas di raut mukanya kalau dia sangat khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Shuu-kun. Ku cuman sedikit tidak enak" Bohongnya lancar.

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan yah ada gempa." Ucap Shuu memulai percakapan kepada pemuda berzodiak Sagitarius di sampingnya.

"Hahaha... Iya, aku benar-benar terkejut." Balasnya. Mereka sendiri telah duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Hahaha... Makanan kita pun jadi tak habis di makan." Balas Shuu tersenyum lembut. Sungguh Eichi sangatlah tidak kuat menghadapi senyuman itu. Ada perasaan senang di dada dan sakit secara bersamaan.

"Iya, padahal aku masih ingin memakannya." Tapi entah kenapa keinginannya untuk bersama Shuu lebih besar dari dugaannya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberikanmu DVDnya. Pasti dari tadi kamu menunggu ini ya." Baru mengingat hal penting dan segera mengambil beberapa keping CD.

"Ah, iya." Eichi benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi apa dan mengambil CD di tangan Shuu.

"Maaf ya Shuu-kun, aku merepotkan." menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Tidak ap--"

"Shuu-kun! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Ucapan Shuu terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Ishikawa-san, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Shuu.

"Aku khawatir denganmu! Karena tadi gempa! Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa." Balas gadis sepundak itu sedih.

Eichi benar-benar di buat bingung, siapa gadis ini. Dan kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan pemuda pirang platinum itu?

"Ah, maaf Eichi... Ini Mate ku sekaligus tunangan. Namanya Ishikawa Kaho-san."

"Ishikawa kaho, senang bertemu denganmu." sebari memberikan lengannya untuk berjaba tangan.

Dada Eichi makin terasa perih. Bagaikan di taburi garam. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ah, aku Horimiya Eichi. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." membalas jaba tanganya.

Jika bisa, Eichi ingin segera berlari kabur. Rasa gatal dan sakit itu membuatnya hampir gila. Dan dengan sengaja mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah kecil. Shuu sadar akan hal itu, tapi sebelum dia bertanya. Dirinya sudah di peluk erat lengan kanannya oleh Soulmatenya.

"Shuu-kun~ kau tak lupa kan menemaniku belanja hari ini." Dengan nada jahil.

"Eh, bukannya nanti malam ya. Ini masih siang." Ucapnya bingung dengan gadis di sampingnya yang seenak jidat mengganti waktu janjiannya.

"Aku sudah repot-repot datang ke sini loh~~ ayo kita berangkat! Horimiya-san~ kami permisi dulu." lalu segera menggeret pergu dari pemuda berambut marun gelap itu. Dan hanya di balas senyum sebari melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Eichi segera berlari ke toilet. Dan memasuki salah satu bilik lalu memuntahkan apa yang membuatnya tersiksa. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha memuntahkannya, supaya rasa sakit itu lenyap. Yang terlihat di kloset adalah kumpulan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna biru. Yang sangat jelas bahwa itu mawar biru langka. Setelah melihat kenyataan pahit itu Eichi menangis dalam diam.

Horimiya Eichi, 22 tahun. Saat ini menyadari perasaan sebenarnya terhadap Shuu ketika pertama kali bertemu. Sungguh, jika boleh... Eichi meminta di pasangkan dengan seorang yang bisa di gapainya. Apalagi Shuu sudah memiliki Soulmate lain. Yang sudah lebih dulu singgah di hatinya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan ke dokter" Ucapnnya tersenyum sedih.

Tidak bisa kah kamisama tak mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue(?)**

.

.

.

 **Entah kenapa chapter ini mendrama sekali.**

 **Eeerrr... Hidupku sendiri juga penuh drama sih, jadi ngak aneh #plak!**

 **Mapo Tofu itu makanan khas china yg katanya pedes sih --blom pernah nyoba juga--. Bahan utamanya Tahu.**


	3. chapter 3

~ **Believer** ~

SQ series milik tsukinoPro

Story by me

Genre : humor, fluff, angst, family, hurt, ooc, AU, plus Typo

Tema : Hanahaki Soulmate

Pairing : Shuu Izumi x Eichi Horimiya

Summary : Sebuah ikatan yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **don't** like, don't **read**

.

.

.

.

chapter 3

Mata Eichi saat ini terfokus pada pemuda cantik berambut pink di depannya. Terlihat sangat sibuk dengan hasil tes kesehatan di jemari lentiknya.

"Hhhmmm... Menurut pengamatan medis, penyakitmu masihlah katagori gejala." melihat hasil pemeriksaan di tangannya.

"Begitu ya, sensei." Eichi kali ini memegang dadanya.

"Ku pikir kau harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu." Lalu melepas kacamata yang di pakainya.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Menunduk kembali melihat ubin lantai yang berwarna biru muda.

Melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut merah marun itu. Bisa dapat di bilang cinta dirinya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Kenapa tidak bisa' Batinnya lalu bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun dirinya menjadi seorang dokter umum di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo. Belum pernah ada kasus seperti ini. Biasanya Ketika menghadapi kasus semacam ini, beberapa pasiennya merupakan orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya dan dirinya akan tidak perlu pusing-pusing memberikan resep obat karena pasien akan mengerti ketika di beri penjelasan sedikit.

Secara Teori, jika penyakit ini tidak di tangani dengan benar. Apalagi sampai sang pasien tidak jujur pada perasaannya. Maka kebun bunga akan menyiksa pasien itu sendiri.

Di tahap pertama, sebuah bibit akan tumbuh dan mulai mekar di paru-paru dan ketika gugur --saat berada di samping orang yang di sukainya-- akan secara refleks memuntahkan tumpukan kelopak bunga. Rasa sakitnya sangatlah menyakitkan ketika di keluarkan. Panas dan gatal akan memenuhi sekitar tenggorokan seiring proses pengeluarannya terjadi.

Tahap kedua, yaitu pelayuan yang di tandai kelopak bunga yang menjadi pucat dan mulai terasa sakit di bagian sekitar dada dan sulit bernafas. Fase ini biasanya tergantung si pasien sendiri. Adakalanya berlangsung lama ataupun cepat.

Tahap terakhir adalah tumbuhnya bunga Marry Gold yang akan membuat fisik pasien akan lemah selama 7 hari dan kemudian meninggal.

Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa di lakukan adalah operasi pengangkatan kebun bunga di paru-paru pasien, secepatnya. Sebelum akar marry gold sampai ke tenggorokan. Namun resikonya pengangkatan ini akan mengakibatkan perasaannya pun ikut terambil dan membuat pasien tak memiliki perasaan cinta itu.

Sampai saat ini. Sindrom Hanahaki belum ada obat yang menyembukan pasien sampai 100%. Bahkan presentasinya mungkin di bawah 10%. Ataupun mungkin tidak ada. Obat-obatan yang di berikan kepada pasien hanyalah sebagai penahan rasa sakit saat gejala muncul.

"Horimiya-kun, untuk saat ini. Mungkin ada baiknya melakukan pemeriksaan secara bertahap. Namun ada baiknya Horimiya-kun, mempertimbangkan untuk jujur terhadap perasaanmu. Dengan itu, Sindrom Hanahaki bisa berkurang." Ucap dokter cantik yang di mejanya tertera nama Sera Rikka.

"Baik Sensei, aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu segera pergi dari ruang praktek. Pikirannya sangatlah berkecamuk.

Seandainya...

Seandainya Eichi bisa memilih pasangan hidupnya. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan semenderita ini.

Mata zamrudnya menatap langit sore yang agak gelap. Nampak jelas akan menunjukan akan tibanya hujan besar yang melanda Tokyo.

Sepertinya, Kami-sama senang mempermainkan perasaannya.

Eichi kembali pulang ke Apartemen sederhana, dia tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya di karena 'kan jarak dari rumah ke kampus menghabiskan biaya dan waktu yang banyak. Sejauh ini, Eichi bekerja Part-time di sebuah TV swasta untuk sekedar membayar sewa apartemen. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu tak ingin membebankan banyak hal kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Tubuhnya segera di hempaskan ke dalam kasur sederhana, melempar tas sembarangan. Lalu menutupin seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak perduli untuk sekedar mengganti bajunya yang sudah penuh keringat, ataupun DVD yang ingin dia tonton. Dirinya berharap semua yang dialami kemarin itu hanya mimpi. bertemu dengan Shuu juga merupakan khayalannya semata.

Kembali rasa mual memenuhi indra perasanya. Eichi segera berlari kearah kloset, dan kembali memuntahkan kelopak berwarna biru. Dan mulai tertawa lirih.

Dia berjalan kembali ke kasurnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Kesadarannyapun hilang seiring sunyinya apartement yang dihuni, suara dentingan jam setelahnya membawa kembali ke alam mimpi. Semoga didalam mimpi, tak bertemu dengan lelaki berambut Platinum itu.

Shuu sangatlah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia masih bisa membayangkan ekspresi canggung dari Senior kampus yang membuatnya kacau.

"Shuu-kun? Kamu kenapa tertawa terus?" Ucap gadis yang berada duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan elite. Barang bawaan sang "Tunangan" sangatlah banyak memenuhi jok depan di samping supir pribadinya (karena di bagasi mobil terlalu penuh)

"Ah, tidak Kaho-san... Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu yang lucu." Lalu mulai tertawa kembali.

Hujan mulai mengguyur kota, suara rintikkan air itu sangat menenangkan buat Shuu.

"Nee... Bener hanya itu saja?" Tanya Kaho yang penasaran.

"Iya," Balasnya ringan.

Pikiran gadis manis itu mengingat kembali lelaki berambut merah marun yang ditemuinya. Untuk pertama kali baginya, melihat Tunangan sekaligus soulmatenya begitu memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini. Ia sangat mengerti Shuu, karena sudah lama mengenalnya sebelum di terikat. Mereka berdua merupakan teman sejak kecil. Pertunangan mereka sendiri di buat ketika usia belia. Namun hal tersebut tidak membantah bahwa mereka adalah "pasangan hidup" yang telah di tetapkan Kamisama.

Wanita bodoh mana yang tidak iri dengan calon tunangan seperti shuu.

Sangatlah sempurna dari penampilan maupun kepribadian.

Wanita berambut coklat itu awalnya terkejut dengan peresmian dua keluarga di usianya yang ke 18 tahun. Secara khusus, Ayah Shuu datang kepadanya memberitahukan hal tersebut secara langsung. Di karena kan tanda "mate" mereka yang sama. Membuat langkah baru di mana ia menjadi tunangan resmi Izumi Shuu.

Saat itu, shuu yang menemani Ayahnya tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan memasangkan cincin tunangan mereka.

Kaho tersipuh malu dengan kejadian ini. Wajahnya sangat memerah parah. Meski tanpa peresmian mewah atau bahkan pesta, pertunangannya hanya di lakukan dengan dua belah pihak keluarga itu cukup membuat ia senang.

Selama 2 tahun itu, Shuu sangatlah menjaganya dengan baik sebagai tunangan resmi. Memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah kepadanya.

Dalam pertunangan itu, baik Kaho ataupun Shuu tak pernah menyinggung masalah pribadi. Kepercayaan mereka yang untuk menjaga perasaan masing-masing lah membuat ikatan mereka terjaga.

Perasaannya saat ini tak bisa di bohongin, bahwa Ia sangatlah menyadari bahwa isi hati Shuu telah di isi orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Meski mereka pasangan hidup, perasaan sedih tetaplah tumbuh. Tapi selama Shuu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia tak keberatan.

.

.

.

 **To** **be** **continue**


End file.
